Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Various images without proper copyright disclaimer All five images below are not from aired episodes or movies, and as such should not be used under "fair use" conditions. I doubt that the Fact Files, ST:The Magazine or "Art of Star Trek" gave "explicit permission" to use these images, as the used template implies. All these might also be open for discussion on the copyright infringement page instead. -- Cid Highwind 17:28, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image:Equinox MSD.jpg (17:28, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC)) * This image is a print of artwork seen onscreen -- therefore i vote to keep it, with the "imageparamount" tag (we've kept other such "fair use" prints before -- under the proviso it must've been seen onscreen). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Image:Aeroshuttle-docked.jpg (17:28, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC)) * if Fact Files image, no permission implied, delete or replace (see below though). ** This is a screencap of a test footage that was never aired. If this is test footage that ends up (or has already ended up) on a DVD collection, we could probably classify it as "fair use" (like other DVD "Extra" screencaps -- otherwise it is a copyvio of the magazine that printed the pictures until the video itself is released in such a manner. I have no VOY DVDs so i'm not sure if it is actually a "released" video. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Image:Aeroshuttle-launched.jpg (17:28, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC)) * if Fact Files image, no permission implied, delete. (this could fall under copyvio, IMO) See above subsection for screencap opinion question, though. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Image:Jeff-Allin.jpg (11:59, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC)) * While a game screenshot might be a valid image (if attributed properly), the quality suggests we should delete or replace -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ** does anyone else have an opinion on the "fair use" of video game screenshots -- is it something MA should pursue? these actually seem to be "behind the scenes" video game screenshots -- are we going to be going this in depth into the theatrical video games and rides (like the Experience)? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * From what I can tell, this may have actually scanned from the play manual that came with the game. The poor quality is, in part, attributed to the fact the image was enlarged during the scan. --Alan del Beccio 14:22, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image:Marnie-McPhail.jpg (11:59, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC)) * While a game screenshot might be a valid image (if attributed properly), the quality suggests we should delete or replace See above for question on video game screenshots -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * From what I can tell, this may have actually scanned from the play manual that came with the game. The poor quality is, in part, attributed to the fact the image was enlarged during the scan. --Alan del Beccio 14:22, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) Image:AndorianEmblem.jpg 10:51, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Even if from the site of one of MA's co-founders, it still needs a proper copyright disclaimer, including permission, if it is original artwork. It also duplicates the existing image Image:andorianimerialpguard.JPG. Delete. -- Cid Highwind 10:51, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Agreed. Delete. The second one will work just fine, even if they are both only on one page (the same page). -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 06:47, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) : Keep. Obviously I'm biased, since I put the image up, but I'm of the opinion that the image is clearer than the screencap. I didn't think to contact the person who reproduced the image from its ENT appearances, because I'm obtuse that way. Also, I realized I completely miscited the image source, though -- I'll email the proper creators from Ex Astris Scientia for permission to keep it up. -- Sci 16:45 31 DEC 2005 UTC ::The co-creator of the image from EAS has been emailed asking for permission; Bernd, the owner of EAS, says in his FAQ at http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/faq.htm#4 that anyone has automatic permission to reproduce his images so long as EAS is cited as the source with a link and doesn't reproduce the image in its entirety, and the image page's source citation (with link) has been corrected to accomodate this. -- Sci 16:57 31 DEC 2005 UTC ::The co-creator of the image, "Reverend," has given permission for the image to stay up. -- Sci 09:11 2 JAN 2006 UTC : Comment' - It still is, nevertheless, a duplicate of an image or idea that is already as accurately expressed through the use of an actual screencap. --Alan del Beccio 21:07, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image:EarlyRomulanWarship.jpg ;Image:EarlyRomulanWarship.jpg : Image from the Star Trek Chronology. "Fair Use" probably doesn't apply, apparently no other permission. -- Cid Highwind 11:35, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 11:47, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) * This is kind of amusing, seeing that Harry Doddema uploaded it and all.. ;)--Alan del Beccio 05:30, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) **That's what I thought, but, well... ;) -- Cid Highwind 10:18, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Keep. Wasn't this an early design for the Romulan Bird-of-Prey? That would make it a useful background image. Also, if the Chronology was able to use it, wouldn't that mean it is the property of Paramount and therefore falls under "Fair Use"? --From Andoria with Love 11:06, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image:Apollo-A7LB-spacesuit.jpg ;Image:Apollo-A7LB-spacesuit.jpg: Not a Trek image, in use only on one talk page after content was removed from article. -- Cid Highwind 21:41, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 16:16, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Image:Defiant quarter.jpg ;Image:Defiant quarter.jpg: Unsourced and appears to be a fan-created CGI image. Can be easily replaced with an official promo shot or screencap. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 16:16, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Image:Defiant DS9.jpg ;Image:Defiant quarter.jpg: As with two images mentioned above, comes from the Ships of the Line calendar and with no permission to use. Also can be replaced with a screencap if necessary. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 16:16, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) More unused images Image:Ma'borJetrel.jpg ;Image:Ma'borJetrel.jpg:Looks like a possible promotional still; already have a screencap at Ma'bor Jetrel. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) * delete -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:25, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Image:Ricky_and_paris.jpg ;Image:Ricky_and_paris.jpg:Already have an image of character at Ricky. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) * keep or merge -- the image seems useful as a summary, and the other picture is very indistinct. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:25, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Image:Automated personnel unit surgery screen.jpg ;Image:Automated personnel unit surgery screen.jpg:Doesn't particularly show anything interesting or relevant. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Image:Rashella1.jpg ;Image:Rashella1.jpg:Smaller version of Image:Rashella.jpg; don't know why it was created. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) * delete -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:25, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Image:Zeon.jpg ;Image:Zeon.jpg:Replaced by better image (see Zeon (planet). -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Image:Sovereign class corridor.jpg ;Image:Sovereign class corridor.jpg:Needs a rename if kept. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * renamed, delete this one. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Image:Worf Frank Hollander showdown.jpg ;Image:Worf Frank Hollander showdown.jpg:Doesn't particularly show anything interesting or relevant (IMO). -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) * Keep -- the image was intended for use in the episode page, but the link was broken by a mistyped tag. i restored it. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:13, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Image:Terok Nor Promenade.jpg ;Image:Terok Nor Promenade.jpg:Not a very clear image. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Image:Circle Branding.jpg ;Image:Circle Branding.jpg:Unused, don't see a clear purpose. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) * keep - useful for summarizing the scene. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Image:Dukat kisses Meru.jpg ;Image:Dukat kisses Meru.jpg:Duplicate. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Image:Weapons scanner, Wrongs darker than death or night.jpg ;Image:Weapons scanner, Wrongs darker than death or night.jpg:Don't know where this would go, if kept could probably be renamed. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image:Quark swears, Prophet Motive.jpg ;Image:Quark swears, Prophet Motive.jpg:Not important enough to need an image (IMO). -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Image:Quark prays, Invasive Procedures.jpg ;Image:Quark prays, Invasive Procedures.jpg:Same as above. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Image:Chakotay and BElanna in Maquis garb, Inside man.jpg ;Image:Chakotay and BElanna in Maquis garb, Inside man.jpg:Same as above, should be renamed if kept (from "Pathfinder" not "Inside Man"). -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) B'Elanna Maquis images ;Image:BElanna Maquis, Repression.jpg, Image:BElanna Maquis, Shattered 1.jpg, Image:BElanna Maquis, Shattered 2.jpg:Same as above, plus we already have her as a Maquis here: how many do we need? -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image:Kirk picard nexus cabin.jpg ;Image:Kirk picard nexus cabin.jpg:Could be replaced by a better screenshot if absolutely necessary to have. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image:EnterpriseNexus1.jpg ;Image:EnterpriseNexus1.jpg:Bad filename, nothing that unique. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Image:Kirk insults Spock 2267.jpg ;Image:Kirk insults Spock 2267.jpg: -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image:Kirk Jeffries tube.jpg ;Image:Kirk Jeffries tube.jpg:Not very clear... -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image:Seska-1.jpg ;Image:Seska-1.jpg:Replaced with better named file (see Seska). -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image:Mat365445.JPG ;Image:Mat365445.JPG:Poorly named, no evident purpose. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Languages ;Image:MalonScript.jpg, Image:Bolian written language, Who mourns for Morn.jpg, Image:Farian written language, Honor among thieves 2.jpg, Image:MalonScript2.jpg:All apparently replaced with better or different images. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 18:53, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) More personal images Image:ClowTOS.jpg and Image:ClowTNGmov.jpg - same ol' story. Maybe we should change our policy, I don't think one or two images per person would be that harmful. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:36, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', user images. -- Cid Highwind 12:19, 18 January 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', according to Memory Alpha:Your user page also qualifies for immediate delete -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:52, 18 January 2006 (UTC) * Delete --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Image:Typhon8.jpg *I'm almost certain this wasn't made for the game - the quality looks too good for even the FMV sequences. It obviously wasn't made for the show, so I'm led to believe it's a fan creation, and since there's no details of this provided, I think we have to lose it. Shame, it's a nice pic of the class but with no details on the source... - Hayter 12:08, 18 January 2006 (UTC) * Image talk:Typhon8.jpg --Alan del Beccio 05:34, 19 January 2006 (UTC)